


Animal

by grettama



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:16:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9112354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: He's preying on you tonight. Hunts you down eats you alive. Just like animal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Requested ages ago by lovely [orenjinoir](https://twitter.com/orenjinoir)!
> 
> Yes, this is unbetaed. Yes, this is freely based on Maroon 5's Animal music video.

His fiery red eyes looked at Daiki with such a challenging look that sent thrill down Daiki’s spine. His red locks felt so soft under Daiki’s fingers, and Daiki didn’t feel like stop tugging it. His plump lips… oh, don’t let Daiki started on those sinful yet delicious lips. Those lips felt like the apple of Eden. Once Daiki tasted it, he wouldn’t get enough. He wanted more, and more, and more… until finally he was thrown to Hell for that sin of kissing the forbidden fruit. But Daiki didn’t mind. Because every kiss drawn out a soft moan, and as Daiki mapped the perfect body underneath him, he would squirm against him. He was so perfect. A perfect sculpture made only for Daiki.

Every night, he would wait for Daiki in bed. And he could be anything Daiki wanted. Obedient. Seducting. Rough. Gentle. Naughty. Calm. Anything. Daiki would crawl to him slowly, watched his lips formed a very pretty smirk as he stayed still and let Daiki planted a soft kiss on his ankle. Daiki would trailed his kiss up to his leg, knee, thigh, and slowly, very slowly, Daiki spread his legs apart, wide open for him. But Daiki loved to take it slow. He kissed his inner thigh, and felt a soft tug on his own hair.

* * *

  _Daiki first saw him on a quiet day in the fall. He entered the shop with his bright smile and said hello with a warm friendly tone. His name was Kagami Taiga._

* * *

 “Daiki…,” he moaned, threw his head back against the headboard. Daiki could see the pleasure in his expression, his pretty smirk already gone, replaced  by a more beautiful sight for Daiki. “Please stop teasing.”

And at that, Daiki would be the one that smirking against the soft skin of his inner thigh. He hummed and trailed his tongue over the thigh, until he reached his destination. He moaned Daiki’s name again, made Daiki opened his mouth to suck him deep.

His back arched and his tug on Daiki’s hair was tighter, rougher, but Daiki didn’t mind. He hummed and let the tip of the juicy dick touched the back of his throat. Made him moaned louder. Made him begged for more.

Daiki caressed his thumb over his hipbones, gently. _‘Be patient,’_ he tried to say through every gentle caress.   _‘I will make you feel good real soon.’_

Daiki fastened his speed, his head bobbed up and down, but it wasn’t only him that moving now. His hips jerked forward too, eager to meet Daiki’s throat.

“Daiki, please!”

But no. Daiki wouldn’t grant his wish now. It was still too soon. A prey couldn’t dictate the predator.

* * *

  _Taiga. That name suited him. Matched with the fire Daiki saw in his eyes._

* * *

 Daiki lifted his legs slowly, spread it a little bit wider so he had better angle on sucking him, and his soft moans turned louder, and louder, and it was like a very beautiful song on Daiki’s ears. Fueled him up to suck harder.

And when the moan grew inaudible, not louder than a sound of his breath hitched, Daiki could feel the warm liquid against the back of his throat. Daiki slowed down his pace, gave him a few gentle sucks as he came undone. Daiki made sure he licked the last drop before he let him go, but he wasn’t done yet. They weren’t done yet.

Those fiery red eyes were still on him, and Daiki knew that his prey still had some fight on him. So Daiki moved up, trailed kisses along his abdomen and chest. His skin looked like honey but it tasted even better. Daiki could lick him all over, again and again, and it wouldn’t satisfy his hunger still.

He had his hands on the bed now, palming the white sheet beneath him as Daiki’s tongue found his hardened nipple. Daiki flicked, sucked and licked until he felt his member grew hard again over his ministration, and that was when he stopped.

“Daiki… please…,” he panted. His red eyes was now half covered between his eyelids. His pretty eyelashes was wet from tears. “Fuck me.”

And with that, the predator got the prey in a headlock.

* * *

  _And from that day, Daiki knew that he would do anything, anything, to make Taiga his._

* * *

 Daiki lifted his legs higher. Even though he already got his prey, he would enjoy it slowly. He wouldn’t eat everything in one go. So, Daiki lowered himself back down, and pressed his tongue on his rim, it was pink and soft, and it made him cried out Daiki’s name.

Daiki circled his tongue there before moving his index finger to join. His voice was now a bit hoarse, but Daiki still thought it was beautiful. Daiki wouldn’t stop now. One finger turned two, two fingers turned three, and now he was stretched enough for the real pleasure.

He looked at Daiki expectantly, wiggled his butt as an invitation. Daiki’s mouth went dry at the view. He pulled out his fingers and tongue from his entrance, spread his legs open. With one swift movement, he slide in. And Daiki’s groan and his moan became one.

* * *

  _Taiga would soon know that Daiki was the only one for him, and Daiki’s imagination about those plumpy lips and perfect sculptured body wouldn’t only be a dream._

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [tumblr](http://multifandomsfujoshi.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/grettaverse)!! Let's talk about anything and everything! XD


End file.
